<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam by Chengyaaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428513">Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan'>Chengyaaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umjigyeo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok watches as Seungyoun helps Seungwoo blow off some steam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umjigyeo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it turns out, Wooseok did not clean up after himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was awoken by a loud thud coming from somewhere in their dorm. It was morning it seemed, he could tell from the sunlight coming through the blinds. Wooseok sat up from his bed to stretch, eyes roaming around the room, trying to remember what happened last night. When he saw Seungyoun lying face down on what was supposed to be Junho's bed, a blurry memory of Seungyoun and Hangyul came into Wooseok's mind. Man, he must've been smashed drunk to have had such a crazy dream about his members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok's attention returned to the noise that woke him up when he heard Dohyon's dolphin scream down the hallway. Instincts made him get up off the bed, the sound of Dohyon's voice even managed to awaken the sleeping Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Wh- what's going on?" Seungyoun said, ending the question with a pout as he squints around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok's eyes lingered on Seungyoun's lips for a brief second, mind trying to remember the connection between Seungyoun's lips and last night before another of Dohyon's screams echoed through their dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung's dead! Seungwoo-hyung is dead!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made both of the two boys look at each other with eyes so big, they would've bursted laughing at how comical they looked, had they not been woken up by their maknae screaming that their leader's dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then the entire dorm was running towards Dohyon's "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"'s. And when the two arrived at the area where the sound was coming from, which seemed to be their toilet, they couldn't really see what was happening. Eunsang and Hyeongjun was crouched by the floor based on the pink hair and brown curls. Minhee and Junho were standing around a figure, which Wooseok realised was Dohyon, on the side just outside their toilet door trying to calm the younger. Hangyul was on the other side of the door, laughing his ass off, finding it hard to breath. At that moment, Yohan followed by Dongpyo ran from behind them, obviously alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening? What's happening? Who's dead?" The two asked, as they tried to see what the commotion was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, no one's dead. And Dohyon, I'm fine, you don't need to worry. I just slipped, that's all." Said Seungwoo, his voice coming from the toilet floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongpyo gasped and ran to Seungwoo, helping the elder up into a sitting position. Hangyul kept laughing, Yohan giggling along with him now that everything seemed alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, are you still drunk? How'd you even slip?" Hangyul managed to ask once he reigned in his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I am not, but obviously one of you's were too drunk last night. Honestly guys, remember that if you miss, don't forget to wipe," Seungwoo said, taking off his wet socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, that's some weird looking piss Hyung," Dongpyo said, looking at the suspiciously thick and cream colored fluid on their toilet floor. Seungwoo quickly wiped whatever it was with his socks and threw the pair in the bin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul laughed once again at that, the maknae line looked confused, not understanding what he was laughing about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget about it, let's go have breakfast, quickly we'll need to go to the studio soon," Seungwoo said, pushing the maknae line into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It wasn't me!" Hangyul suddenly exclaimed, making Wooseok jump. The younger was looking at Seungyoun, who had one of his eyebrows raised in question. Why was he looking at Hangyul so suspiciously?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Wooseok realised that his "dream" from last night was actually a memory. And that he, not Hangyul, was the one who forgot to clean up after himself. Heat crept up Wooseok's face remembering how he came as he imagined Seungyoun giving him a blowjob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the latter was already turning towards the kitchen, shouting, "Hyung, it was Hangyul!", whilst the younger vehemently rejects the accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast with all of them together was nice, though Wooseok was constantly distracted by a certain pair. He kept eyeing the two who sat on the opposite side of the table, wondering how the hell they were able to act so casually as if last night didn't happen. Wooseok needed to keep reminding himself that he had been in Hangyul's place before when he was with Up10tion, so he really shouldn't judge. But still, they all just moved in yesterday. He should warn Junho to wash his bed cover before sleeping on it tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As punishment for the toilet mystery, Seungwoo made Hangyul wash the dishes after their breakfast. Wooseok helped the younger dry and put away the dishes, feeling guilty as he listened to the younger's complaints that it wasn't him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day, thankfully, was full of other distractions that Wooseok almost forgot about the incident from last night. It wasn't until he was already in bed, seeing Junho lay in his own bed, that Wooseok remembered that he forgot to warn the younger. Wooseok sat up quickly, screaming "No, stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Junho froze in place, one leg on the bed, the other still on the floor, his body twisted in a weird angle. Eyes opened wide, "Why, hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok's mind raced trying to think of an excuse. "Ther- there was, uh, you, um, there was, there was, there was a cockroach. Yes! A cockroach! It was just there just a second ago!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok was proud after saying that. Damn, he's so smart for thinking that up on the spot. But, by the way the younger's eyes grew wide and how his jaw dropped, ready to scream, Wooseok soon regretted opening his damn mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok ended up having to change the bed covers for Junho after the younger raced out of their room screaming. He also quickly performed an improvised ritual to cleanse the bed from all the dirty deeds that were made on it, hoping that it will keep away bad dreams from entering Junho's sleep. The younger deserved it, after the scare he went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Wooseok felt horny, he always made sure to have his trusty phone and airpods with him. But sometimes, when there's no good porn to watch, his mind would drift to a certain all rounder. It's weird, Wooseok would always think after the few times he got off thinking of Seungyoun's lips. It's weird how it always ended up being the other 96liner that tips him off the edge, he had tried thinking of other people, but it was always Seungyoun that he finishes off with. He always felt super awkward around Seungyoun, though, whenever he sees the other after those times, his mind is always aware of where his hands were, how he was gripping his water bottle, or how plump his lips were, sometimes too red after he bites it out of habit. This made Wooseok promise to himself that he will forget about that night, until his mind helplessly goes back to it when he gets desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only other times that he allows himself to think about it, outside of his alone fun time, was whenever he walks past the pairs room late at night, either on the way to the toilet or to the kitchen for some water. Sometimes he just walks past, still thinking about it but going along to do his business regardless. But sometimes, he stops by their door, holds his breath and listens to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't really know what he was listening for. Listening to make sure that they're not doing it while the younger members were in the room? Or listening hoping for them to be doing it again? Wooseok opted for the first option, but his subconsciousness cannot deny the small disappointment he feels when he only hears faint snoring from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three weeks since they'd moved in and the frequency at which Wooseok thought of his fellow member during his alone fun time decreased as the memory of the night became blurry and distant. Wooseok was glad when he realised that being around Seungyoun wasn't so awkward anymore. Yes, sometimes his eyes still lingers a second too long, but at least by then he wasn't having dirty thoughts in the middle of the day. Plus he didn't really want to use his members as jerk off material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks in their dorms meant that their debut was near. One week left, to be precise. Of course they practiced hard, but the others were still so young and had only been training for such a short amount of time, so they still were not fully ready even with one week left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo was the most stressed out of all of them, being the leader and all. Wooseok could tell that the oldest was feeling the pressure just by the way he frustratingly sighs at each mistake the members make during their practices. They all knew how great of a leader Seungwoo is. Though it had only been three weeks, all the members can agree that the oldest has the most patience and endurance needed to lead a group of eleven members. But Seungwoo was only human, and their debut was such an important and anticipated event that had to be nothing less than perfect. It began with the sighs, then telling everyone to do the choreo again as he rubs his face incessantly, then to blatantly pointing out the members who made the same mistakes. Seungwoo was radiating with stress and all the members could feel it. The younger members, especially, could feel the frustrations and disappointment from their leader, Hyeongjun barely able to stop himself from crying after Seungwoo's serious talk with him regarding a move in the choreo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were entering the dorm after another grueling and tense practice. The younger boys, who looked like they were ready to just plop onto their beds, tiredly and messily took off their shoes in their entry way, forgetting to fix them neatly in order. Wooseok and Seungyoun were the last two to walk into their dorm and they could see Seungwoo looking down at the mess of shoes carelessly left on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok could see the oldest fuming silently and thought he should do something before the oldest snapped. Luckily, Seungyoun thought the same, dragging the oldest forward before he could shout to the young ones to clean up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah! Yah! Get out of your rooms!" Seungyoun said out loud, banging on the doors while keeping a firm hold on Seungwoo's shoulder. "Come to the living room, we're watching a movie before we go to sleep. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't deserve a movie," Seungwoo said softly so that the younger members don't hear, but Wooseok was close enough that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, they do." Seungyoun said casually, and the older was ready to scold him for talking to an elder like that before Seungyoun turned his attention to Wooseok, "Gather the kids and watch a movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we don't want to watch a movie, hyung. We just want to sleep," Dohyon whined, despite walking towards the couch in their living room nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch a horror movie or something." Seungyoun said to Wooseok. "I think Eunsang hasn't seen The Ring yet, go put that on. We'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were going to watch a movie," Seungwoo said as the younger dragged him further in the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After we talk about how you've been acting like a jerk lately," Seungyoun said as they disappeared from Wooseok's sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok guessed it was better for Seungyoun to deal with Seunwoo since he would have had no idea how to talk about it with the leader. And so he forced the rest of the group into the living room, poured chips into bowls and handed them, along with cans of sodas, as the title credits of The Ring played on the television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fifteen minutes into the movie, Dohyon was already hiding behind Eunsang. For someone who was watching that movie for the first time, Eunsang was taking the scary imagery quite well. He, along with Minhee and Junho watched the movie attentively, jumping slightly at the jump scares, but otherwise finding the movie exciting. The same could not be said for Hyeongjun and Dongpyo who, despite their harmless teasing towards Eunsang for never seeing the movie before, were the ones who had their eyes covered by their hands the majority of the time. Their screams along with Dohyon made it hard to actually even hear what was happening in the movie, but no one chided them for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan on the other hand, was quiet as a mouse, though he was half hidden behind a sleeping Hangyul. Wooseok shook his head. Nothing definitely shakes this man. Not even Dohyon's blood curdling screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half an hour, Wooseok realised that the two oldest have yet to return to watch the movie along with them. Wooseok wondered how their talk was going, he hoped they weren't fighting the entire time without the others noticing because they were distracted by the movie. With this thought in mind, Wooseok quietly left the room, in search of the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dorm was silent, with the only inhabited place seemingly being the living room if it was based on sound. Wooseok thought that the best place for the two to talk was in their room, but when he walked towards the room he wondered if the two went outside. The door was slightly open, the light wasn't on. Wooseok was about to turn to go look for the two outside when he was stopped by a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, a moan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very faint. He probably wouldn't have heard it over the screaming from the living room if he wasn't near the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok raised one of his eyebrows. It came from Seungwoo, Junho and his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok stayed in place as he strained to hear any more sounds from the room. A whole minute went by in silence and Wooseok thought maybe he was just imagining things when another moan came from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he could recognize the voice as Seungwoo. Wooseok took a step towards the room, curious as to what the reason was behind the other's moans. As he drew closer, Wooseok could hear more movement from the room, sounds that were masked by the younger ones screams from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first sound Wooseok could make out was the heavy breathing. Panting. Wooseok assumed that it was Seungwoo's as it was occasionally interrupted by moans. The second sound he could hear was a more subtle, wet sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fuck yes, Seungyoun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok gulped, as blood traveled down to his cock. His imagination went wild as the thought of Seungyoun giving Seungwoo a hand flew across his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively moved closer to look through the door when he thought…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the two were doing is none of his business. He had no choice but to stay and listen when the situation with Hangyul happened, but now he had the opportunity to ignore what he heard and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finally going to turn to leave when the sound of choking froze him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry. You okay?” Seungwoo whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok’s mouth went dry when he heard a familiar voice reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Seungyoun. Who else could it have been? Wooseok heard Seungwoo whisper his name before. Wooseok expected it to be Seungyoun, but he didn’t expect how raspy the other’s voice would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We need to hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok didn’t even realise that he had moved back closer to the door until his eyes laid on a scene he never thought he would ever see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo sat on Junho’s bed, legs spread open. His head was tilted back, one hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok always thought that his hyung looked pristine and put together at all times. Even in their dorms, where no cameras or fans can see them, Seungwoo always looked presentable and immaculate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man Wooseok was watching was nothing like that. The man sitting in that dark room looked ruined. Desperate. Breathing fast as he chased for his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok watched as the older gulped for air, adam’s apple bobbing before Seungwoo looked down between his legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wooseok’s eyes followed, his own cock twitching at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hair gripped tightly by Seungwoo's strong hand, head between the older’s legs, was where a kneeling Seungyoun was at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun's hair always looked so soft, Wooseok wonders how it would feel holding it between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun had his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, swollen lips wrapped around thick cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok almost felt dizzy with how quick all the blood from his head went straight to his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dark but Wooseok could faintly see the slight blush in Seungyoun’s face, could see the spit dribbling from his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Wooseok wondered how good it felt. How hot and tight Seungyoun’s mouth was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok couldn’t ignore the tightness in his pants anymore, couldn’t control the hand slipping inside his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo moaned again as Seungyoun drew back until only the tip was in his mouth, sucking softly before letting go with a pop. The sound echoed in Wooseok’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah,” Seungyoun panted as he opened his eyes to look up to the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hoarseness in Seungyoun’s voice only made Wooseok’s dick even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun seemed to be catching his breath as his hand moved up and down the older’s shaft. “Hurry up, or the kids will start looking for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok turned his head back to make sure that none of the others were wondering their way. He doesn’t want them to see him peeking through a room with his hand in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was caught back by the two in the room when he hears Seungwoo’s frustrated voice whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok looked back to see Seungwoo pulling the younger, shoving his cock back into Seungyoun’s mouth. The older kept his hold onto Seungyoun’s head as he fucked his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok fought hard to keep any sound escaping his mouth, biting his lips hard as he neared his own high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun had his eyes closed again, jaw dropped more open to allow the older to do as he pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok wondered what the other was thinking. Does he like it? The feeling of thick and veiny cock at the back of his throat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Seungyoun,” Seungwoo groaned, thrusting harder. “Yes just like that, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sloshing sound of meat sliding in and out of a wet mouth intensified. Seungwoo’s movement becomes more desperate as he watches how his cock would stretch the younger’s lips every thrust he makes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok watched Seungyoun’s lips too. The very same lips he had imagined wrapped around his own dick a few weeks before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Seungwoo’s thrusting stuttered and his body stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun tried to move away but his head was held in place by Seungwoo for a minute too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the bobbing of Seungyoun’s adam’s apple as he swallowed tipped Wooseok to the edge. His knees buckled as he climaxed and Wooseok had to support himself by the wall to keep himself from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting!” Seungyoun complained as he spit out the remaining cum in his mouth. “Gosh hyung, what were you trying to do, choke me to death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reply Seungyoun got was the satisfied sigh from the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok tried to control his own breathing, to ignore the feeling of wetness in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, get yourself cleaned up. The kids should still be watching,” Seungyoun said before standing up and walking straight to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok gasped, walking into Eunsang and Dohyon’s room next to theirs in an attempt to hide himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits, listening as Seungyoun walks to the bathroom, turning the tap on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo moved a minute after, walking to the toilet briefly before stopping by the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok wanted to clean himself up to but didn’t want to risk being found by the two, so he quickly went back to the living room where the kids were all sitting together, Dongpyo, Hyeongjun and Dohyon hiding behind the others, and a lonely Hangyul still snoring softly at the other sofa chair. Yohan, Wooseok realised, had wormed himself in between Eunsang and Junho, using them now as his shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok chuckled as a jumpscare caused the frightened ones to scream, plopping himself down on the sofa chair, beside the sleeping Hangyul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok forgot for a second what he saw just a few minutes ago. For a single second before Seungwoo entered the living room, sitting down with the group on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah hyung, where have you guys been?” Dongpyo asked. “You literally missed half of the mo-ahh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongpyo screamed, causing Dohyon to kick one of the bowls full of chips. The others complained of the mess and Wooseok was too distracted helping in cleaning up to notice Seungyoun slipping in and sitting by the side of the sofa chair beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, we leave for a moment and suddenly there's chips all over the carpet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok jumped slightly upon hearing the other’s voice. Seungyoun only sounded a bit raspy but it still caused Wooseok's heart rate to increase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the whole chips mess was cleaned up, Wooseok sat back on the sofa chair, Seungyoun sitting beside him. During the whole clean up  time, Hangyul had managed to sprawl himself all over the sofa and taking up two thirds of the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooseok felt too warm sitting so close to Seungyoun, mind too distracted to pay attention to the movie but he tried to keep his eyes on the screen anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to adjust himself, finding the stickiness of his boxers uncomfortable, especially with how close he was sitting to the person that caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realise but soon his eyelids started feeling heavy, and the last thing Wooseok remembered thinking was of how nice and minty Seungyoun’s breath was before he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was meant to be chapter 2 of Umjigyeo but it wouldn't upload so yeah.<br/>I know it's not very good and I just realised that this was more of ryeonseung then seungseok, but oh wells<br/>Please take note that I started writing this late last year, way before, like just before they even debuted so yeah<br/>I miss X1 and I miss Seungseok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>